


Lipstick

by Amadi



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, City on the Make, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie explains a bit about the two versions of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Eddie Izzard in the universe of the RPG [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/on_the_make/profile)[**on_the_make**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/on_the_make/). This Eddie is a chimera, two separate, distinct personalities, each with their own distinct body, who most of the time dwell together in one body as one being. One of his personalities is a transvestite. This is a little exploration of living that way. This is for [](http://meari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**meari**](http://meari.dreamwidth.org/) who requested: _"OTM!Eddie and the prompt: lipstick."_

They have a system. Even though "he" (he thinks of himself as PrivateEddie, all one word, camel cased) isn't out in public - much - they arise early enough in the morning that they can both shower and go through their ablutions. Actually, he rises first, splitting out of the "main" body and going through his much longer routine, with what they both jokingly refer to as his "beauty regimen."

But after they eat breakfast, watch some morning news and check the financial markets, it's time for him to reabsorb himself into the main body so that they can head off to work. And he spends the whole day "inside" until they come back to the small flat, and the door is locked and it's safe to come out.

It's always odd for both of them, that he comes out so different, and yet the same. They look at one another with a bit of wonder every time, even after forty years of conscious splitting, and twenty years of PrivateEddie "being himself" as he's always preferred to put it. They still don't know how it's possible for him to be inside in his skirt and heels, his smooth face, his curls, while PublicEddie is in a suit and tie, with his full beard and short-cropped hair.

It wasn't always this way. When they were young, babies, little boys, when he emerged, he'd be dressed identically to PublicEddie, they'd be mirror images. It didn't change until they merged one afternoon when he had a bandage on a cut he sustained when he came out so that they could pull a prank. The bandage changed it all. They next time he came out, he was naked, for the first time ever. They were glad that they were in their own private dormitory room at Eastbourne. After that, he emerged in whatever he was wearing when they merged. The laundry complained about the increased volume of dirty clothes they generated. They began to sneak off campus to a laundromat in town.

So now he rises and dresses every morning and re-emerges each evening. PublicEddie doesn't get why he goes through the whole process every day. Hair, clothes, nails, high heels, makeup. Most of his time is not out of the main body, and even when he's out, 99% of _that_ time he's just in their apartment.

"Why, why go through all that?" PublicEddie has asked more than once. For the longest time, PrivateEddie had no answer. But finally, one morning, as he sat in front of the mirror, looking at himself, regarding from every angle, he finally knew.

"You don't feel right with untidy hair or without a smart shirt. _I_ don't feel right without my lipstick." And he reached for the tube, and slicked the soft colour across his lips with a satisfied smile.


End file.
